Peppa Gets Held Back 2
(Peppa is sleeping, then the alarm clock rings 9:00) (Peppa wakes up) Peppa: Oh no, I overslept, this is it, I'm late for the 10,000th time. (at school) Madame Gazelle: Hey, where the heck is Peppa? Peppa: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I was late for the 10,000th time. Madame Gazelle: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh, Peppa, go to the principal's office cause you have been late for the 10,000th time. (at the principal's office) Principal Giraffe: So Peppa, what brings you here to my office? Peppa: I was late for the 10,000th time. Principal Giraffe: Peppa, I hate it when you become late for school, and I have no choice but to held you back to previous grades, go to 11th grade. Peppa: How about you go to 11th grade. Principal Giraffe: Peppa, go to 11th grade now! (at 11th grade) Mr. Cat: OK class, get out your science books, where's your science book Peppa? Peppa: I don't have one because I belong in 12th grade. Mr. Cat: That's it, go to 10th grade now! (at 10th grade) Mrs. Sheep: OK class, we are going to watch Bill Nye The Science Guy, Peppa, are you chewing gum in my class? Peppa: Um..........................................................................yes! Mrs. Sheep: Then go to 9th grade. (at 9th grade) Sonicthehedgehog223: OK class, your math homework is due today so take it out, where's your math homework Peppa? Peppa: I don't belong in 9th grade, I belong in 12th grade. Sonicthehedgehog223: That's it, go to 8th grade, that means you go back to Middle School. (at 8th grade) Willdawg14: OK class, get out your Social Studies books and study because we've got a test today, where's your Social Studies book Peppa? Peppa: I don't have one and I didn't study because I belong in 12th grade. Willdawg14: That's it, go to 7th grade now! (at 7th grade) ScribbledEggs: OK class, get out your textbooks, where's your textbook Peppa? Peppa: I don't have one because I belong in 12th grade. ScribbledEggs: That's it, go to 6th grade now! (at 6th grade) Giggles: OK class, get out your math sheets, Peppa, where's your math sheet? Peppa: I don't have it because I belong in 12th grade. Giggles: That's it, go to 5th grade, that means you go back to Elementary School. (at Elementary School) Cuddles: OK class, it is snacktime, where's your snack Peppa? Peppa: I didn't bring it. Cuddles: That's it! Go to 4th grade now! (at 4th grade) Flaky: OK class, it's time for music, get out your guitars, where's your guitar Peppa? Peppa: I don't have it! Flaky: That's it, go to 3rd grade now! (at 3rd grade) Susan Sheep: OK class, we're going to have a test so get out your number 2 pencil, Peppa, where's your number 2 pencil? Peppa: I don't have it? Susan Sheep: That's it, go to 2nd grade now! (at 2nd grade) Aunty Pig: OK class, it is time for division, what is 100 divided by 10? Peppa: 43,962,367. Aunty Pig: Wrong, the answer is 10, and that number you said is above my grade level. That's it! Go to 1st grade now! (at 1st grade) Granny Pig: OK class, get out your computers and do your work, Peppa, where is your computer? Peppa: I didn't bring it because I belong in 12th grade. Granny Pig: That's it, go to kindergarten now! (at kindergarten) Mr. Dog: OK class, it is time for reading, so get out your reading books, where's your reading book, Peppa? Peppa: I don't have one. Mr. Dog: That's it, go to preschool now! (when Peppa got to preschool) Peppa: Aw man, I have to go back to preschool, why would I ever get held back to preschool? I'm gonna die here. (at Preschool) Mummy Pig: OK kids, time to watch Teletubbies Uh Oh Messes and Muddles. Peppa: Preschool is crap because of all the baby movies! Mummy Pig: OH MY GOD Peppa, i can't believe you said that preschool was crap and you insulted all those kids, that's it, your expelled, go home now! (when Peppa got home) Daddy Pig: Peppa, I can't believe you got held back all the way to Preschool and got expelled, THAT'S IT! You are so grounded for tranquility. Peppa: Oh no! Daddy Pig: I will be deleting your YouTube account and you will be doing lots of chores and community service, you will only watch baby shows for the rest of your life. Peppa: Shoot! Daddy Pig: Now go watch these shows or else you will be grounded even more. Peppa: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (later) Peppa: I can't believe I have to watch these baby shows, I guess I'm stuck here because I got sent back to preschool, I really miss watching adult shows WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The End (I am watching TMNT right now.)